Two Angels in the Night
by BloodRoseAngel91
Summary: A modern day fic. Christine live a double life: a famous pop singer by day, and an assasin by night. Her whole life she's been cold, as she teaches those who are bad a lesson of death. But then there's a new guy in town: could he teach her how to love?
1. The Angel of Music is The Angel of Death

It's not everyday when you look at someone and not know that they're a spy. Christine Daae- also known as Cat to her friends was one of them. Though she only had one- she wouldn't risk a friend's life.She was an assassin by night, and a vocalist by day. She was two different people, with two different worlds in her sight. So who would suspect that one of thecountry's greatest singers was also a cold blooded murderer. But she was also in love, with a man she had never met. And so began her day, or should we say, her day in darkness...

The man smiled sickeningly at her in the bar, inside Christine felt like throwing up but Cat knew what to do.

"My shift's done in ten. What doyou say we go over to my flat?" Christine whispered in his ear as she handed him a drink. He nodded eagerly not knowing who this woman was. But Christine knew_all _about him: Peter Russauv- one of the world's most prominent weapons dealer. He traded broken weapons for deadly ones that he had created himself. But where he was a genius at machinery, he was an idiot when it came to women.

Christine sighed as she wiped dry a beer glassand glanced at the clock. She had justbeen employed for three days, and already her time as a bartender had come to an end_.4_ _minutes to_ _go. _She glanced at her apperance in the wall length mirror behind the bar, and studied her blonde hair and blue eyes. No one had even assumed she was the leading pop star in America, imported from England some time ago after her training was complete. Smiling again at the man, she mentally reminded herself to find her clear eyes contacts and to wach out the temporary hair dye. After tomorrow, she would be going on another tour for two reasons: 1: to sing and 2: to hunt down her prey. She had firmly told herself a long time ago to not put herself in a relationship with a man, it helped her to keep her icy stature. _5... 4...3...2...1...let the show begin. _

"Andre, I'm done for the night." Untying the apron, she stored it under the counter. "Oh, and by the way- I quit." Christine added cooly as she clasped her prey's hand leaving the bar and entering the night. He drunkenly tried to kiss her but she pushed him away. In her nineteen years of living, she hadn't been kissed by a guy yet and kissless she'd remain. "Now, now, now Russauv- don't spoil my fun." She led him down a wide alleyway, and at once Peter was supicious. "Don't worry, my flat's through those streets. You want me to tell you a secret?"

Peter nodded as he stepped closer to her. She whirled around, grasping her two medium length blades in the process. "You won't ever see it." she said calmly, as sliced his stomache with one blade and plunged the other into his chest. He slumped to the ground and a minute later, Christine checked for a pulse: nothing.

"It seems mademiouselle, that we were sent for the same man." A rich baritone voice swung through the air, as a man in black jeans and a long sleeved shirt approached her. When he came closer, she saw the black half mask he wore covering his eyes. "But are we on the same side?" He drew out his long blade, grasping it by the silver hilt that was decorated with a web of silver, a skull and a rose. Christine crouched down as she grabbed one of her weapons out of the man's chest. Grasping each in hand, she began to attack furiously as he calmly blocked each half sword with one movement of his own. He seemed bored, like he was playing with her or testing her even.

"Who are you?" she managed to ask as she side stepped his blade.

"My friends call me by my name. But my enemies know me as the Phantom. And you?"

"The Angel of Music flutters her wings. but in a second she becomes the Angel of Death."

"Well lovely to meet you Angel, but you bore me. I propose a match: 2 out of three hits. Winner claims the victory." He said motioning to the dead body. Christine shook her head.

"It was my assignment and I killed him. I have every right to claim his death for my 'people'" Christine snapped referring to her group of assasins.

"Ah, but I never said I would let you return with him alive. Nice outfit by the way." the Phantom said motioning to her clothes. She wore tight sweats and a tight dark brown leather jacket that would usually match her hair. She paused for a moment, before making her move ripping part ofhis sleeve open where he could see a blood rose tatooed on his shoulder. She stood there standing and just stared atthe same tatoothat she had on her right shoulder blade.He took his moment and slashed her stomache, as blood dripped out of the injury.

"I might as well know your name. I'llfind out anyway when I get backto head quarters. She unzipped her leather jacket and he stared at her quizically. _Was she trying to seduce him_? Turning aroundhe saw that next to theright strap of her black tanktop was the same rose.

"How did you come to get this assignment?" the Phantom asked. Why would two agents be needed for one kill?

She shrugged. "Andre and Firmin are my contacts. They let me know whenI have a new "client." otherwise I'm busy in the daytime working. Your name?"

"Erik."

"Well a pleasure to meet you Erik, but I must take my leave." She picked up the body and shrugged it over her shoulder.

"Oh so I do not have the pleasure of knowing your name?" Erik snapped. Already he was amused yet annoyed at this woman.

"Why? For allI know_, you _may be my next assignment." Shejumped up onto the recycling bin and dissapeared into an abandoned building, leaving behind asword. He picked it up, the silver blade a contrast to his black gloves. Embossed on both sides of the tip of the blade was a rose.

* * *

okay so the start ofmy second fanfic. It's really odd I know- a big contrast to the workings of my first one. Butdon't worry: I'll be working double time on both stories, so I WILL be continuing the first one...

-BloodRose


	2. All for a Kiss and song but not a blade

"Why was there another agent there, Andre?" Christine stormed into the hotel room, flinging off her leather jacket. Andre, the man she had previously told she had left the job, lounged on the sofa reading a magazine.

"Cat, I didn't know and neither did Firming. So don't go running to him. Go to headquarters tomorrow morning while we pack up. Figure out what happened and then go train for a bit. Just make sure you get to LA by seven thirty." The man in his forties put down the magazine and pointed to the page. "On the upside, your album is still furiously being sold." Christine grinned. She loved her two lives.

Then she frowned. "Now to get the dye out of my hair..."

* * *

Actually Christine was a brunette whose hair seemed to contain so many curls at once. Her blue tinted contacts were now replaced with her clear ones, but they betrayed no warmth in the brown eyes. She had gone to "Madame" as they called her. And Antoinette Giry was exactly that. The leader of the whole organization, only few so priveleged were able to talk to her in person and Christine was one of them. They had talked and Madame assured her that she did not know what Erik was doing there. 

Consoled by that, she went to the women's locker room to change her outfit. She glanced in the mirror as she put her hair up into a scruffy low ponytail. Otherwise, she was wearing an olive green tank top, athletic shoes, light grey spandex (comfy ones though) with green army shorts on top. A few of the other girls stared at her odd appearance, but she ignored them as she walked to the training field.

"Cat!" Meg ran over to Christine after she had finished her warm- ups. Christine smiled and returned the hug. Megan Giry was Christine's only friend and the only daughter of Madame Antoinette Giry. "Mom told me last night about your encounter with Erik. What was he doing there?" Meg asked curious. Christine shrugged.

"Hey Meg, I'm going to go train for a bit in a side room. I'll catch you later okay?" Christine said, as she jogged over to the private rooms. She reached to the belt on her side, grabbing one sword, then realized that the other one wasn't there. Where could it be?

"Looking for this Angel?" She whirled around to find the very cute (wait, cute?) guy from last nights encounter lazily, slinging the blade by the hilt. He was now dressed in a grey T shirt and black shorts but his black mask was still in place.

"Where did you get that from?" Christine snapped.

"You left it last night. You want it back?" Christine nodded. "Well then you'll have to fight for it." Christine scowled. This was not helping her in the least bit.

"Anything else you want to add to the wager Erik?" Christine asked annoyed.

He thought for a moment. _What would get her really ticked right now?_ "Yes- a kiss."

Christine's eyes widened. "Well then I better not lose then, right?" she smirked at his scowl. He tossed a longer blade at her. She looked at him confused.

"So that we fight fair."

Christine shook her head. "I don't fight with long swords. I have my own reasons for fighting with two."

"That's hardly fair."

"It seems fair enough, seeming you tried to take me on last night when my energy was wasted and I still beat you."

He growled. "You did not win. You didn't even agree to the terms, much less fight fair."

Christine smirked. "It's not about fighting fair, Erik. It's about what you win in the end and what you do with it that counts. Like that blade you have right now," she motioned to it, "these were given to me before my fether died when I was fifteen- just after my first assignment. They mean a lot. Like when I sing I-" she stopped realizing that she had told too much.

"You sing?" Erik asked amused.

She crossed her arms. "Do you want to fight me or no?"

"Okay, but now I'm upping the wager- you have to sing as well. I choose when and where." Christine rolled her eyes. If only he knew.

"Deal." They shook on it. And that was when Christine struck pushing him away and grabbing her second blade from his hand. "Now let's play." She positioned her arms as Erik drew out his sword. He struck first, and she went into attack mode, blocking his blade with one, and twisting it away from him with the other. The second blade was unsuccessful and she cursed mentally to concentrate.

* * *

"Did you hear that Erik's going to challenge Christine?" Jacob asked Meg as she practiced kick boxing on a weight. She stopped then grinned.

"Oh he's got it in for her now. Jacob, what do you say if we do a little matchmaking?" Meg asked slyly, just as two people burst into the room, swords clanging.

Jacob grinned. "I'm begining to like this side better and better." Meg laughed.

"Okay first stop: my mother's room. Time to do some reassigning." They hurried off, as the couple continued fighting oblivious of the just recent conversation.

* * *

Christine glanced at the clock on the wall before realizing that it had been ten minutes since he challenged her. A flach of silver caught her eye, and she ducked with the Phantom's blade whistling in the air right after her. "Why won't you just give up?" Christine said as she formed her two swords into an X above her head as he tried to strik her again. Christine was suffering a few cuts and a long gash on her shoulder, but Erik had his shirt ripped off, and had several more cuts than herself.

"Because if I do, then I don't get to hear your lovely voice." Erik said as he tried again. With a twist of his blade, he flipped one of her swords out of her hand and it bounced across the room. "Now _this _is what I call fair!" Erik said happily, as he clutched her hand behind her back, pinning her against him. "And I win." he said placing his blade against her neck.

Christine smirked. "Right." She ducked from under his blade and pulled his legs out from under him, and stood there pointing her smaller blade at his neck.

"Whatever you say." Erik sighed as he tripped her from below, causing her to fall on top of him. Quickly, he rolled ontop of her. "_Now _I win." he said smirking. "A spitfire, aren't you?" he said mischeviously. Christine struggled again then finally gave up.

"Fine, but I want my blade back."

Erik inclined his head and brought it a millimeter away from her mouth. "Deal. now about that kiss and song." Christine blushed at the word kiss, but did nothing else to amuse him. "I think I'll save them both for later." He said shrugging. Christine scowled in annoyance.

"Could you get off me then please?"

"Nope, I'm comfy where I am."

"I doubt you would be comfy with a swore ass." Christine lifted up her knee threatingly. He got the message and quickly got up, holding out a hand for her to help her up. Christine sighed and took it, then yelped when she felt him slap her butt. "What was that for?"

"Just making sure it wasn't flattened." Erik said jokingly. She made as if to leave, when he shot out his arm and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him. "You never told me your name."

"Christine." She said shortly, before yanking her hand away and bent down to pick up her second blade before leaving the unoccupied room. Erik grinned. He knew a challenge when he met one, and this certainly would be one.

* * *

so I'm not sure which one I like best- but please review! i'd love you all if you did

ttyl


	3. An Accompanist, or an accomplice?

"Cat I said for you to be here at seven not after." Andre groaned as Firmin was on the phone talking with Christine's contract company. She shrugged- she had finished fighting Erik and then taken on Meg for more training only to be interrupted by Joseph. After collecting several assignments for her to finish off while she stayed in LA.

"By the way," added Firmin,"you have a new pianist to accompany you. He's special from head quarters and what I've heard he's pretty cute."

"How can we trust him though? No one knows besides us who I really am. Except for Madame and her daughter."

"He can be trusted. And actually-" he stopped as he heard a knock on the door. "I think he's here right now." He went to the other room to open the door, and she could hear voices.

"I do hope that she is as good as the contractors say she is. If I am to train her voice as well." Christine let out a gasp. She knew who that was...

"Cat, this is Erik" She saw his eyes widen in recognition.

"Cat? But you told me your name was Christine." Christine shrugged.

"Same difference." Erik tried his best not to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Well it seems that we will be stuck together for a time, _Cat. _So I suggest that you get out the music you are working on for your performance." He stated as he walked towards the keyboard that had previously been set up. As he began fluidly playing6 note chords, Christine stared at his piano hands, the long fingers, caressing the ivory keys.

"And now, let the opera begin." he said muttering under his breath ashe site read the music.

* * *

AN: hey okay so it's short, I know I'm sorry... but the next one will be even better. 


	4. Music in the Night

Hey you guys sorry it took so long to update! Just to let you know the line breaks usually mean a change of scene... so anyway enjoy please R&R!

-Blood Rose_

* * *

_

_I thought that you would always be there;_

_I thought that maybe I'd be safe._

_When you kept me in your arms,_

_little did I know-_

_you were slowly,_

_slowly caging me away._

"Who wrote these songs? They're pretty shallow. All about everyday crap!" Christine flinched as Erik's words wripped her songs to part.

"If they were everyday stories monsieur, then I assure you that me getting abused by my fiance, then I would not have written them, because everyone would have been hurt." she said coldly. Erik flinched. Now he realized...

"You wrote it didn't you?" he asked quietly. Christine nodded, looking away as tears began to run down her face.

"I thought he loved me... but it seemed the only thing he loved about me was that he could hurt me. That was when I was almost sixteen. For my sweet sixteen, I treated myself by learning martial arts. I had already learned how to fight with two swords- that was the way my father fought as well. But I couldn't go around executing abusive boyfriends. So one day Raoul tried to-he-" she broke off as she began crying, real tears now cascading down her face.

Unconciously Erik put an arm on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. When she kept going, he put his hand under her chin and lifted it up to meet his gaze. Trembling he reached up and whiped away the tears from her face, then left his hand on her cheek. Closing her eyes she thanked him silently by placing her own hand on his.

"Hey, don't waste them on someone you won't see anymore, okay? If he hurt you, why are you crying after him?" Erik asked softly. She hiccuped as her tears slowly subsided.

"You don't know what he did to me Erik. Why do you think I give all guys the cold shoulder? I resolved myself to not get hurt again by a man!" Christine said firmly.

"Hey, not all guys are jack asses."

"Well it seems that all the guys I've known are- except for my dad."

"What about Andre or Firmin? What about me?"

Christine snorted. "I don't even _know _you." Christine said harshly, then flinched when Erik gave her a sad smile hiding the hurt.

"Yes, you're right _Miss Daae. _I forgot my place. Shall we continue?" Christine paled as his voice became frosty.

"I didn't mean it like that- I'm sor-"

"I don't need your pity Miss Daae," he said quietly, "I've seen hell worse then you, so you don't know the fire you're playing with. Now, shall we begin?"

Silently Christine nodded as he began a new song: _Angel of Music_ (AN: same title: different words)

_1:You said to me __as you lay there,_

_your life almost faded:_

_"I'll send you an Angel- your very own Angel _

_for you to love and for him to guide._

_An Angel of Music, and Angel of love,_

_an Angel who held me and dried my tears._

_refrain: What happened to your promise?_

_An Angel of Music seems fine right now. _

_I need somone to love, and somone to love me._

_Could you send me my Angel, father?_

_Could you send him soon please?_

_Cause I need him now..._

_

* * *

_

_2: Cloaked in white feathers,_

_mysterious and wise- masked in darkness,_

_can anyone hear my prayer?_

_Can anyone see my tears at night?_

_Can anyone melt my cold heart?_

Christine sang through the mike, as her fans swayed to the slow song- it seemed that no one realized her pain, they all thought of it as a song. She glanced self- counciously at Erik, his eyes closed as his fingers carressed the keys as they had earlier in the afternoon. _refrain: What happened to your promise?_

_An Angel of Music seems fine right now. _

_I need somone to love, and somone to love me._

_Could you send me my Angel, father?_

_Could you send him soon please?_

_Cause I need him now..._

The crowd roared as she finished the song. "Thanks you guys!" she called out through the mike. "And before we go back to the pop and rock n' roll, may I introduce my new accompanist: Erik Destler!" The crowd cheered and severel girls attempted to climb onto the stage at the sight of the hot (_Wait since when did I find him hot?_ thought Christine) pianist. As the drummer started a count off and the guitarist blared through the amps, Christine closed her eyes and breathed, the music washing over her. _This is my life right here: Music_.

* * *

Erik watched her from the wings of the stage. _So she needs and Angel of Music, eh? Well I guess I could help there... _Shaking his head, he chuckled as he searched the backstage for a bottle of water. And for the rest of the evening, the audience cheered, Christine hid behind a fake smile and Erik sat and pondered wondering what the tour might bring...

* * *

okay so sorry it was really short but please review!

-Blood Rose


End file.
